Incoming Storm
by Drag0nWriter
Summary: About 1,000 years after the Dragonets of Destiny, Lightninghunter, the princess of the Nightwings must hide her secret animus power from her kingdom. That's not the only secret she must hide, for her younger sister has a prophecy: All is lost without night, but color shall give you sight. The cold will keep you warm, but the storm will give you flight. For violence is coming.


Lightninghunter never wanted to be a princess, she'd much more rather curl up and cover her head with her wings at the horror of some of her common night wing's thoughts about her mother. She couldn't do this, unfortunately, she had to attend to the royal court with her younger sister: Stormfighter. She felt the cold obsidian floor beneath her talons, her sister's tail flicked behind her anxiously. "Stormy, why are you nervous? You've been to court plenty of times. Your thoughts are all jumbled." Lightninghunter muttered, her sister's flicked her ears and sighed. "S-Sorry, it's just, I feel like something is wrong. Ugh, I wish I could get my whole power." Stormfighter sighed again, brushing her wings against her sister's for comfort. _It's not fair that YOU can read minds…_ Her mind grumbled softly. Lightninghunter opened her mouth to say something before the sisters reached the dark corridor of the royal court.

"Lightninghunter, Stormfighter, about time you arrived." The queen gave her daughters stern glances before they took their seats. Stormfighter looked miserable next to her father, Dreameater, as he listened to his wife pound the round, marble, meeting table to start court. "Darkmind, how's that beauty elixir working?" She looked over the table to the fidgety dragon. Darkmind coughed and adjusted the round glass things over his nose. "I-it's almost done your highness." He stammered, looking at the scrolls he brought. Lightninghunter frowned at him softly; she had always felt bad for the shivering Nightwing. "Ah great, we'll be able to sell them to that pig of a Sandwing queen." The queen played with her diamond necklace. _The Sandwings do have luxurious gemstones, Queen Sandstorm will HAPPILY hand them over, to fix that mess on her face._ Her mind sang. The few mind-readers (including Lightninghunter) gulped.

"Ahem, Dreameater, what are the thoughts of our Rainwing prisoner?" The jewel-covered dragon studied her finely sharpened talons. Stormfighter slunk next to her older sister, none of them wanted to challenge their cunning mother. Dreameater rustled his wings, the rubies on his horns clinking against each other. "Same old nonsense he screams at us, threats to kill you ma-lady." He grumbled, looking annoyed at his news. The queen wrinkled her snout, something she does when he's irritated. "Ah, how foolish, take him to the volcano and hold him there." She ordered, her black eyes reaching a small Nightwing. "Starcatcher, how are my eggs doing?" Her voice sounded bored. Starcatcher gulped. "T-they're doing fine Mountaincrusher." The whole court gasped, using the queen's name was one of the biggest things that made her angry, but she just flicked her wings. "Good, keep it up." Starcatcher nodded, shivering. Mountaincrusher tapped her talons on the table. "Dismissed, for now." She got up and left the room. Lightninghunter and Stormfighter looked at each other for a moment before walking out.

"Don't tell me you're going to see him!" Lightninghunter flinched at the tone of her brother's voice. "Futuresight, I have to, he's going to die if I don't!" She shot back. "For a Rainwing? He got captured because of you!" Futuresight shook his sister's shoulders. "Light, listen to me! I don't want you to get hurt!" He cried out. Lightninghunter sighed, looking at her brother. "I love Dart Futuresight, I'm planning to challenge Mountaincrusher sooner or later." She curled her talons. Futuresight's eyes grew wide. "L-Love him?" He stammered, surprised. Lightninghunter nodded slowly. "What if other Nightwings read your thoughts?" Futuresight muttered. His sister laughed softly. "It takes to being a mind-reader, to hide your mind." She punched him gently on the shoulder. Futuresight sighed and smiled at her. "Be careful." He said slowly. Lightninghunter nodded, before grabbing her sack and flying out the gaping window.

Being princess of the Nightwing kingdom had its perks, one of them was being able to learn all of the secret passages. Lightninghunter maneuvered her way to the thick leaves that shielded the hole, and her from prying eyes. She walked into the leaves and removed the rock over the hole. "Dart, it's me." The princess poked her head in the hole. The Rainwing seemed to perk up, his scales turning into a light yellow. _Lightninghunter!_ His mind sighed, relieved. Lightninghunter looked down at him, amused. "It's nice to see you so glad to see me." She smiled at him fondly. Dart's scales started to flush pink around his ruff. "Are you reading my mind again?" He shot at her, a playful look across his snout. "Hm-." Lightninghunter tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe?" She shrugged, smiling. Dart chuckled, his tail curling and wrapping around his talons. "So what plan does queen Mountaincrusher have now? Pull out my venomous teeth? Rip off my wings? OH! How does feeding him


End file.
